Jasmin noir
by Hachiiko
Summary: Grell x William Quand on s'appelle Grell, qu'on est un tire au flanc et qu'on se retrouve à faire des heures sup' à cause de ça... qu'arrive t-il quand notre terrible supérieur oublie sa veste et que celle ci dégage un agréable parfum...?
1. Intro: le jour où Will oublia sa veste

**Auteur: Hachii**

**Titre: Jasmin Noir**

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Yaoi (What else...)**

**Pairing: Grelliam [Grell Sutcliff x William T. Spears]**

**Raiting: Hum... ?**

**Disclamer: Ni les personnages de Grell et William, ni l'univers de Kuroshitsuji ni le parfum 'Jasmin Noir' de BVLGARI ne sont à moi (mais j'ai un échantillon de ce parfum !). L'histoire seule est de moi. **

**Résumé: Quand on s'appelle Grell, qu'on est un tire au flanc et qu'on se retrouve à faire des heures sup' à cause de ça... qu'arrive t-il quand notre terrible supérieur oublie sa veste et que celle ci dégage un agréable parfum...? Seulement nous ne somme pas Grell, alors voyons sa réaction à lui...**

**Mot de l'auteur: Alors cet OS sort direct d'un de mes rêves dans lequel le parfum de Will attirait beaucoup Grell et puis tous les petits détails qui vont avec (je dis rien sinon je vous fait l'histoire ici ^^'). Mais pendant mon rêve, je n'arrivais pas à voir quel parfum irait le mieux à Will... j'avais pensé à One Million... mais trop connu, ça colle pas avec l'image de Will, Jean Paul Gaultier me tentait bien mais je me voyais mal faire dire à Will 'je porte «le Mâle»Jean Paul Gaultier'... bouhahaha... non pardon mais non j'y arrive pas uu' Et ce matin en me levant, j'ai vu mon petit échantillon de 'Jasmin Noir' et voilà! Ce parfum lui va très bien, pas très connu (enfin quand même) et avec une fragrance plutôt sympa (bon carrément envoutante je trouve...). Je vais plus jamais regarder ce parfum comme avant **

**PS:Oui je sais, 'Jasmin Noir' est un parfum pour femme... mais Grell est un homme et on le laisse bien s'habiller comme une femme, non? (puis les filles portent bien des parfums d'hommes ^^)**

**Jasmin Noir**

**Introduction: le jour ou Will oublia sa veste**

**Le voilà, allongé au pied d'un arbre à compter fleurette à des papillons de la mort, à se regarder dans son miroir ou encore à lui parler lu. Il commençait à somnoler quand une ombre vint assombrir son visage.**

**-Grell?**

**-Hum...?**

**Il ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre et se retrouva face à un William , les poings sur les hanches et le regard mauvais.**

**-Qu'es tu en train de faire?**

**-Mais rien Willy chéri!**

**-Justement! Au boulot espèce de fainéant!**

**Will attrapa Grell par le col et le traîna jusqu'à la salle des archives.**

**-Tu vas m'aider à classer toutes ces données sur les âmes des défunts.**

**-Han mais Will, c'est terriblement ennuyeux comme travail ça!**

**-Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Grell! C'est un ordre, tu exécutes.**

**-Mouh~**

**William s'assit à son bureau et commença à vérifier, arranger et répertorier tous les dossiers.**

**-Toi, Grell, tu vas prendre ceux que j'aurai validé et tu iras les mettre à leur place dans les étagères. C'est compris? **

**-Oui, mais c'est pas à l'administration de faire ça? On est des Dieux de la Mort tout de même, pas des employés de bureau!**

**-On manque de personnel, et puis donner un petit coup de main aux autres ne peux qu'améliorer l'entente au sein de...**

**-Oui oui ça va j'ai compris... je vais le faire...**

**-Bien, alors commence par ranger ceux-là**

**-Hmpff...**

**Les heures passèrent et bientôt les dossiers prévu pour ce soir là furent finis.**

**-Bien, ça ira pour ce soir. Dès que tu auras rangé ceux là, tu pourras renter chez toi.**

**-D'accord! Ah c'est pas trop tôt! Je sens plus mes bras ~**

**-Je pars en premier. A demain, Grell.**

**-A demain Willy chéri!**

**Il rangea ses affaires, remonta ses lunettes et commença à partir.**

**-Hey!**

**-Quoi encore?**

**-Et mon bisou de bonne nuit?**

**-Pardon?**

**-Je veux un bisou de bonne nuit!**

**-Et pourquoi donc?**

**-Hum... parce que j'ai été sage? Parce que j'ai bien voulu t'aider?**

**-Ah... c'est idiot...**

**-Oui mais avoue que j'ai raison! Allez Willy!**

**Grell s'avança vers lui en sautillant et pencha le visage, un doigt sur les lèvres.**

**-Ça ne te dit pas de m'embrasser?**

**-Quelle est cette nouvelle lubie? **

**-Rien de particulier, j'ai juste envie que tu m'embrasses! **

**-Hors de question que ce soit sur les lèvres !**

**-Han Willy!**

**-Grell Sutcliff! Je te rappelle que je suis ton supérieur tout de même!**

**-Moh pas tant que ça! Et puis nous somme proches tous les deux!**

**Il se rapprocha de Will et s'agrippa à son veston.**

**-Allez Willy, juste un petit bisou.**

**-Grell... tu es vraiment pénible.**

**William soupira un coup en regardant à droite et à gauche pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient désormais seuls. Il pinça l'arrête de son nez puis se pencha pour embrasser la commissure des lèvres du roux qui s'enflamma encore plus.**

**-Yaah~je vais faire de magnifiques rêves ce soir!**

**-Et moi de beaux cauchemars... Au revoir Grell.**

**Il s'écarta de l'homme à la tronçonneuse et partit le plus vite possible.**

**-Ahlala ce Willy, il en fait toujours des tonnes... hu?**

**En se retournant pour terminer son travail, Grell aperçut la veste de William encore parfaitement posée sur le dossier du fauteuil.**

**-Oh! J'en connais un qui va être énervé demain...à moins que...**

**Tout guilleret, il se dépêcha de finir sa besogne et rentra chez lui. Attrapant au vol la veste.**

**-Hihi... j'espère que tu aimes les surprises nocturnes mon cher William**

**Voilà, j'espère que cette introduction vous aura plu. La suite bientôt =). Hachii**


	2. 1: la nuit où Grell lui promis sa veste

**Jasmin Noir**

**Chapitre 1 : La nuit ou Grell lui promis sa veste**

**-C'est pas vrai! Où est ce que j'ai bien pu la mettre?**

**-Tu cherches quelque chose, Willy?**

**Il se retourna et fit face à un Grell nonchalamment appuyé au bord de sa fenêtre.**

**-Que fais-tu ici Grell?**

**-Je suis venu pour ce que tu cherches pardi! **

**-C'est toi qui a ma veste!**

**-Hum... ça se pourrait bien!**

**-Grell...**

**William le regarda sourire tranquillement, tapotant de l'index contre le montant de la fenêtre. Puis devant le silence grandissant de Grell il comprit.**

**-Bon, que veux-tu en échange de ma veste?**

**Il n'en fut pas plus pour faire bondir Grell! Il se jeta sur lui les deux bras en avant.**

**-Fais-moi un enfant!**

**-Quoi?**

**Il fut tellement surpris par la demande qu'il ne bougeât pas et se prit le boulet de canon en plein dedans, tombant à la renverse dans un fauteuil.**

**-Aie... tu pouvais pas faire...**

**Soudain il réalisa quelque chose.**

**-Heu Grell... tu peux te lever s'il te plait?**

**-Hum... pourquoi? Je suis bien là.**

**-Oui peut être mais tu es sur mes genoux!**

**-Et?**

**-Et j'aimerai que tu te pousses!**

**-Ah ça non! **

**-Grell...**

**-Tu veux récupérer ta veste ou non?**

**William le regarda, ses yeux, d'un vert aussi émeraude que ceux de Grell, lançant des éclairs.**

**-Serait-ce du chantage?**

**-Bien sûr, quoi d'autre de ma part?**

**-Tu es pénible... alors vite, à part un enfant, que veux tu de moi?**

**-Fais moi l'am...**

**-Quelque chose de REALISABLE s'il te plait.**

**-Et bien, c'est réalisable! Il suffit juste que tu me...**

**-Quelque chose qui soit dans mes cordes alors.**

**-Mais c'est dans tes cordes! A moins que tu ne sois une femme en fait...**

**-Non je ne suis pas une femme, Grell. Il me semble que cela ce voit assez, non?**

**-Hum... attends, laisse moi vérifier.**

**Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il glissa sa main sur l'entrejambe de Will.**

**-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais? Enlève ta main!**

**Ce qu'il fit vite, connaissant son supérieur. Puis il se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille.**

**-Hum oui en effet, tu es bien un homme, et un homme bien monté à ce que je vois...**

**Il rit et passa un léger coup de langue contre le cou de Will.**

**-Grell ça suffit!**

**-Pourquoi?**

**-Parce que!**

**-Tu as peur que ça te plaise?**

**Il accompagna ses mots en emprisonnant les poignets de William pour les maintenir plaqués aux bras du fauteuil malgré la réticence du Dieu de la Mort.**

**-Réfléchi un peu! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un homme que ce que tu t'apprêtes à me faire ne me fera pas plaisir! C'est bien ça le problème!**

**-Héhé, voilà qui est plutôt bien pour moi.**

**-Grell, n'y pense même pas...**

**Ils échangèrent un long regard et finalement Grell rit de bon cœur et relâcha les poignets de Will mais resta sur ses genoux. William avait fini par s'y faire.**

**-Bon, si je te laisse m'embrasser, tu me rendras ma veste?**

**Le visage de Grell fut d'abord marqué par l'étonnement. Voilà que William lui permettait de l'embrasser! Elle devait lui tenir à cœur cette veste! **

**-Avec la langue?**

**-Pardon?**

**-Bah oui! Elle a l'air super importante pour toi cette veste! Alors il me faut une bonne contre-partie...**

**William soupira.**

**-Comme tu voudras... on est plus à ça près. **

**-Oh mon Willy chéri! Enfin tu acceptes mon amour pour toi!**

**-Tais-toi un peu et approche!**

**Il se surprit lui même de ses paroles, et rougissant un peu sur le coup il tourna la tête. Mais Grell le fit le regarder puis lui enleva ses lunettes qu'il posa sur la commode non loin.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Willy, je me suis pas un monstre.**

**-Non, juste un Dieu de la Mort.**

**-Hihi... ça ne te plait pas?**

**Il approcha son visage de celui de Will et frôla ses lèvres des siennes. **

**-En tout cas, toi tu me plais.**

**Les yeux de Will fixaient ceux de Grell qui s'amusait à caresser les lamelles de chairs roses sans jamais appuyer le contact.**

**-Et moi? Est ce que je te plais?**

**La main de William partie se poser contre la nuque chaude de Grell et il combla d'espace entre eux. Leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent les unes contre les autres alors que leurs yeux étaient toujours l'un dans l'autre.**

**Ceux de Grell étaient pétillants et amusés alors que ceux de Will étaient froids et inexpressifs, comme à leur habitude à chacun.**

**Puis le roux les ferma et il ne vit pas son vis-à-vis en faire de même.**

**Les bras de Grell s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Will alors que celui-ci, résigné à ce que ce prétendu calvaire devienne agréable, laissait glisser ses mains le long des flancs du roux, mêlant ses doigts aux longues mèches rouges.**

**Le baiser durait depuis quelques secondes et déjà Grell le rompait.**

**-Que t'arrive t-il?**

**-Hum... on avait dit avec la langue non?**

**-En effet, c'est ce que je t'ai autorisé.**

**Le Dieu de la Mort se réjouissait du spectacle qu'un William T. Spears prit dans les limbes du plaisir pouvait offrit.**

**Il sourit puis s'empara à nouveau de ces lèvres qui ne souriaient presque jamais. Tout de suite, une langue taquine vint caresser ces lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent pour la laisser passer.**

**Les muscles chauds et humides se découvraient pour la première fois, se lovant l'un contre l'autre, taquinant puis caressant.**

**Il semblant que cette proximité buccale donna des pulsions à Will car il agrippa ses hanches de Grell pour le rapprocher de lui. Quand le roux sentit son bassin frotter contre celui de Will, il ne put réprimer un gémissement.**

**Will était en train de se sentir partir. La chaleur qui grandissait dans son bas ventre, il savait très bien ce que ça signifiait, et il ne le voulait pas.**

**Alors il rétracta sa langue et poussa le bassin de Grell qui l'interrogeât du regard.**

**Mais il ne répondit pas, détournant le regard.**

**Alors Grell sourit, embrassant la joue de son collègue avant de se lever et de disparaître dans la nuit après un bref «Bonne nuit Willy chéri, encore merci, tu es délicieux...»**

**Ledit Willy soupira longuement puis s'affala dans son fauteuil, passant ses mains sur son visage.**

**Il sentant encore la présence de la langue de Grell contre la sienne, la douceur de ses lèvres, la finesse de sa taille...**

**-William T. Spears, je t'interdis de penser à de telles choses! Aussi agréables soient-elles …**

**Aussi agréables soient-elles...agréables... non impossible, ce n'était pas agréable c'était nécessaire! C'était pour récupérer sa veste! Sa...**

**-Et mer... l'enfoiré...**

**De son côté, Grell riait sous cape, il avait réussit à garder la veste de Will pour lui encore un peu. De toutes façons, il ne comptait pas la lui rendre ce soir. Il avait juste profité de l'état de Will pour s'éclipser.**

**Il s'étala sur son lit et prit la veste dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui!**

**-Hihi, Willy chéri doit être furieux! Hu?**

**Il pressa la veste contre son visage.**

**-Hum... quel parfum agréable...**

**Il la serra encore plus et se roula en boule dans son grand lit.**

**-Hihi... j'espère que tu as apprécié autant que moi mon cher William **


	3. 2: le jour où Will haït sa veste

**Jasmin Noir**

**Chapitre 2 : le jour Will haït sa veste**

**La nuit de William avait été un enfer. Enfin, pour un Dieux de la Mort il devrait en être ainsi à chaque fois, alors disons que sa nuit avait été un véritable paradis.**

**Il avait rêvé de Grell toute la nuit... non, non, il n'avait pas _rêver_ de Grell, il avait_ cauchemardé_ de Grell... oui voilà.**

**C'est donc la mine fatiguée et soucieuse qu'il se leva. Pourquoi ce fichu bon à rien hantait-il ses nuits maintenant! La douche l'accueillit comme un prince et il y prit son temps, délassant ses muscles endormis. Quand il fut un brin réveillé, il attrapa son gel douche et se lava.**

**Cela faisait bien une demie-heure qu'il était dans sa salle de bain quand il ressortit. Une serviette autour des hanches et une sur sa tête qu'il frictionnait activement pour sécher ses cheveux.**

**-Et bien, qu'elle belle vue de bon matin...**

**Il se stoppa net quand il reconnu la voix de Grell et s'empressa de le chercher des yeux.**

**-Grell... que fais-tu _encore_ ici?**

**Cette fois-ci, Grell était assis sur le lit de Will, caché par les draps, et le regardait avec un grand sourire carnassier.**

**-Je viens juste te rendre une petite visite.**

**-A 7h30 du matin?**

**-Oh tu sais, il n'y a pas d'heure pour les surprises.**

**Ça pour une surprise, c'était une surprise. En effet, quand il se leva, William put voir en quoi elle consistait.**

**-Donc c'est bien toi qui avait ma veste!**

**-Héhé...**

**-Parfait, tu vas pouvoir me la rendre avant que je n'aille prendre mon service.**

**-Hum... non...**

**Grell s'approcha de lui et tourna sur lui même, comme pour faire admirer sa propre veste à Will.**

**-Elle me va bien tu ne trouves pas?**

**Elle lui était surtout trop grande pour lui, on ne voyait que le bout de ses doigts. Mais ce que remarqua aussi Will, c'était les autres vêtements qu'il portait.**

**-Grell... je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne portes que ma veste?**

**-Hum? Oh tu as remarqué?**

**-Dur de faire autrement...**

**-Héhé, mon corps de rêve te ferait-il envie?**

**-Grell Sutcliff, contente-toi de me répondre!**

**Ledit Grell s'approcha encore plus jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres du corps de Will.**

**-Et bien tu vois, je dors nu, entièrement nu...**

**Il toucha du doigt le torse nu de son supérieur qui frissonna au contact froid.**

**-Et la première chose que je fais quand je me lève, c'est d'enfiler une chemise... mais cette fois j'avais mieux qu'une chemise sous la main, puisque j'avais ta veste à toi... qui sent très bon...**

**Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Will et posa son front contre son épaule.**

**-Tu as un parfum très agréable, tu le sais ça? Je me suis endormis comme un bébé grâce à elle hier soir...**

**-Grell...**

**-Mais là, tu ne sens pas pareil. Ton gel douche aussi sent bon, mais je préfère ton parfum...**

**William ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il se retrouvait dans une situation peu commune. Effectivement, être à moitié nu au beau milieux de sa chambre avec un homme également à moitié nu collé à soi alors qu'il ne devrait absolument pas se trouver là était une situation peu commune. Surtout quand ce qui nous sert de cerveau part en sucette et n'arrive pas à réagir comme d'habitude, à savoir repousser Grell et lui passer un bon savon.**

**-Grell, tu devrais partir. **

**-Tu ne veux pas ta veste?**

**-Si, tu me la rend et tu t'en vas.**

**-A une condition...**

**-Encore?**

**-Bien sûr, sinon c'est trop simple.**

**Will remarqua qu'il avait perdu son ton excité habituel et semblait même perdu ou bien alors rêveur. Comme un enfant qu'une mère berce.**

**-Serre moi contre toi...**

**-Et après tu...**

**-Oui, je te la rendrai.**

**-Pff...Bon alors d'accord.**

**Ses bras jusque là ballants entourèrent le corps de Grell qui se lova encore plus contre lui, cachant son visage dans le cou de Will. Celui-ci resta un moment sans plus bouger, attendant que cet excentrique bouge de lui même. Mais il comprit que cette sangsue en profiterait jusqu'au bout, alors autant faire les choses bien.**

**Un bras au niveau de la taille l'autre un tout petit peu plus bas il resserra sa prise, ce qui étonna Grell qui lâcha un petit «ah!» qui le réveilla. Il voulut dire quelque chose de sarcastique à Will, mais quand il sentit que son visage venait se perdre dans son cou, il se tut et continua à respirer le doux parfum que celui-ci dégageait.**

**-Will...**

**-Hum?**

**-Pourquoi tu fais ça?**

**-Pour récupérer ma veste.**

**Le souffle chaud de William contre sa peau le fit ronronner intérieurement. Puis, à regret, il se recula un peu et fixa son regard encore un peu vaporeux dans celui de Will.**

**-Ah oui, ta veste... je vais te la rendre...**

**Ses mains descendirent le torse de Will, retraçant du bout des doigts ses muscles.**

**-Je ne te savais pas si musclé, on voit parfaitement tes abdominaux sans que tu ne contractes...**

**-A force de courir après les âmes, mes muscles se sont développés, c'est tout.**

**-Hum... laisse moi les embrasser et je te rend...**

**La fin de sa phrase mourut contre les lèvres de Will. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et il ne pensa même pas à les fermés. La chaleur contre ses lèvres s'effaça et il ne su rien dire.**

**-Je préfère que tu m'embrasses de la sorte plutôt que mes muscles... ne sois pas si pervers Grell...**

**-Heu oui... bon je vais te rendre ta veste.**

**Il se recula pour de bon et alors qu'il portait ses main à l'encolure du vêtement, quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit et fit naître un grand sourire sur son visage.**

**-C'est dommage, je vais attraper froid moi en rentrant...**

**-Hé?**

**Les doigts de Grell défirent les premiers boutons et c'est alors que Will réalisa. S'il lui rendait sa veste, il se retrouverait totalement nu devant lui. Plusieurs choses passèrent dans la tête de Will, notamment l'ange et le démon qui lui disaient: Oui, laisse le faire et profite de lui! Oh non, arrête le! C'est ma de faire ça!**

**Avait-il envie de le voir nu? Et s'il en avait envie, qu'est ce que ça signifiait? Est ce qu'il lui sauterai dessus? Ou est ce qu'il le fusillerait du regard en le corrigeant une nouvelle fois?**

**-Arrête Grell, c'est bon, garde là... tu me la rendras plus tard. Rentre chez toi, enfile des vêtements convenables et rend-la moi ensuite.**

**-Hum? Tu peux aussi m'en prêter...**

**-Ah oui, en effet... Ah voilà que j'ai faillit tomber dans ton piège! Si je t'en prête ça va être le même cinéma... Grell...**

**-Oui mon chou?**

**Il semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou.**

**-Tu es épuisant, tu le sais ça?**

**-Héhé... oui il paraît...**

**Will passa ses mains sur son visage puis les appuya contre ses hanches.**

**-Hum... tu es très sexy comme ça, ça me donne bien envie de te sauter dessus et te faire voir comme je peux être fatiguant! Oui faisons ça!**

**-Non Grell! Reste où tu es, ou enfin non, rentre chez toi!**

**-Oh dommage... bon à tout à l'heure alors!**

**-C'est ça...**

**Il lui envoya un baiser imaginaire puis disparut encore une fois par la fenêtre...**

**Exaspéré et surtout totalement perdu, William s'assit sur son lit et se laissa tomber en arrière.**

**Qu'avait-il à perdre ses moyens comme ça? Et ce Grell, pourquoi lui faisait-il ce genre de scène?**

**Et tout ça pour un bout de tissu oublié par mégarde.**

**-Ha c'est pas vrai...je hais cette veste!**


	4. 3: le jour où Grell parfuma sa veste

**Jasmin Noir**

**Chapitre 3 : Le jour ou Grell parfuma sa veste**

**Finalement, William arriva en retard d'une bonne demie heure et se fit un peu réprimander. Il était totalement inhabituel que William T. Spears arrive en retard!**

**-Tâchez de faire attention la prochaine fois...**

**-Oui, pardon.**

**Il salua l'homme puis s'en retourna à ses affaires.**

**-Spears!**

**-Oui monsieur?**

**-Vous semblez soucieux.**

**-Non, monsieur.**

**-Spears, ne mentez pas, vous savez bien que vous n'y arrivez pas.**

**-Bien... alors oui, je le suis, monsieur.**

**-Des histoires de cœur?**

**-... oui il semblerait.**

**-Voulez-vous que nous en discutions?**

**Et bien il faut croire qu'un William frustré ne passe pas inaperçu...**

**-Je vous remercie monsieur mais ça ira.**

**-Bien, comme vous voudrez. Mais tâchez de ne pas perdre de votre efficacité.**

**-Oui monsieur. Au revoir.**

**Il traversa les longs couloirs et alla dans la salle des archives où il devait reprendre son travail de la veille.**

**-Willy!**

**-Oh pitié non...**

**-J'ai quelque chose à te demander!**

**Il vint près de Will et s'assit sur le bureau.**

**-Dis moi, c'est quoi ton parfum?**

**-Pourquoi cette question?**

**-Parce que j'adore ton parfum!**

**-... pourquoi te le dirais-je?**

**-Hum... parce que tu veux récupérer ta veste?**

**-Grell, ce petit jeu à assez duré. Garde là ma veste si tu veux...**

**-Han? Nooon Willy! S'il te plait!**

**-Et puis de toutes façons, j'ai fini le flacon hier, je ne l'ai plus.**

**-J'irai fouiller chez toi pour le trouver!**

**-Je l'ai jeté. A l'heure qu'il est, tu ne le trouveras plus.**

**Grell fronça les sourcils.**

**-Je veux que tu portes ce parfum! Donne-moi son nom! Au moins son créateur!**

**-Bien... alors, nous allons faire quelque chose...**

**-Oh! Un jeu! Chic alors!**

**-Oui, écoute, voilà ce que je te propose.**

**Il prit quelques dossiers qu'il posa sur les genoux de Grell.**

**-Je te donne le nom du créateur, tu le trouves, je le mets et tu me rends ma veste... **

**Grell réfléchit un peu...**

**-Tu es malin... tu récupères ta veste dans ce cas là...**

**-Oui... et il n'y a pas d'autres solutions si tu veux connaître mon parfum...**

**-Bien, ça me va. Alors... qui est le créateur?**

**-Range-moi ces dossiers et je te le dirai.**

**-Ça ira vite, y'en a pas beaucoup!**

**Il se leva d'un bond et fondit sur les étagères pour classer, classer et encore classer les dossiers.**

**-Finiiiiiiiii! Allez Willy!**

**-J'ai du travail Grell.**

**-Ah non!**

**Furieux, il revint se poster près de William et lui saisit le visage d'un main.**

**-Tiens parole! **

**Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Grell remarqua une certaine gêne du côté de son Willy chéri. Cette situation l'amusa et il pencha un peu la tête pour venir frôler les lèvres de Will des siennes.**

**-Répond...ou je t'embrasse devant tout le personnel présent.**

**William ne pensait plus qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il jeta un regard de biais aux autres. Mis à part la fanatique du yaoi, une certaine Mary à ce qu'il savait, personne ne faisait attention à eux. **

**-...BVLGARI**

**-Et bah voilà. Merci Willy!**

**Et contre toutes attentes, il embrassa quand même Will qui eut une réaction qu'il regretta de suite; il se laissa faire. Cependant il n'entendit pas Mary appeler au secours car son nez était devenu un geyser de sang. **

**-Tu as eu ce que tu voulais il me semble.**

**-Hihi, oui! A plus tard Will**

**William le regarda partir tout content puis poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme d'un mort, prenant son visage dans ses mains. **

**Il ne se reconaissait plus...**

**Il y a encore une semaine, il passait des savons mémorables à Grell et surtout, il ne rougissait pas à ce moment là!**

**Et quand ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, son coeur ne s'embalait pas, il ne réagissait pas comme un lycéenne amoureuse!**

**C'est la tête pleine de contradictions qu'ils se remit au travail, ignorant toujours la pauvre Mary qui tentais de faire redescendre sa tension.**

**De son côté, Grell flânait dans les rues de Londres. **

**-C'est obligé qu'il l'ait acheté ici, il n'y a rien dans notre monde...mais où?**

**Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il vit des parfumeries à droit, à gauche en face et, il en était sûr, derière lui.**

**-Raaah! Où je dois aller? Bon calme toi Grell et réfléchi. William a certaines habitudes et préférences... donc déjà pas celle là, trop étroite, pas celle ci, à côté d'un animalerie, il a horreur de ça... oh! Celle ci! Classe et assez grande****... allons-là.**

**Il poussa la porte d'une parfumerie du nom de Douglis. De suite, il fut accuellit par une employée qui fut charmée par son allure féminine et son regard d'émeraude.(1)**

**-Puis-je vous aider?**

**-Ah oui! Je cherche le nom d'un parfum. J'ai son créateur mais pas le nom.**

**-Oh! Un cadeau?**

**-Oui, c'est ça en gros.**

**-Bien alors dites-moi et je vous aiderai.**

**-Oh c'est gentil ça! Bien alors Willy m'a dit que le créateur était BVLGARI, mais il a refusé de me dire le nom...**

**-Je vois, vous pourriez reconnaitre la frangrance?**

**-Ah ça oui!**

**-Bien alors venez.**

**Elle le conduisit à travers les rayons savamment surchargés de flacons et s'arrêta devant une étagère.**

**-Bien alors, voyons.**

**Toutes sortes de parfums furent vaporisés sur des lamelles de papier, mais aucun ne fut le bon.**

**-Je suis sûre que c'est ici qu'il est venu pourtant! Je connais ses goûts...**

**-Peut-être puis-je retrouver le nom de cette personne parmi nos données et vous dire le nom du parfum.**

**-Vous avez le droit?**

**-Pas vraiment, mais vous avez l'air de connaitre cette personne, pas de le rechercher pour le tuer ou autre.**

**-Tuer mon Willy! Ah ça non! Jamais! Regardez, je vous prouve que je le connais!**

**Il fouina dans sa poche interieure et en ressortit une photo où l'on voyait Grell et Will l'un à côté de l'autre en train de poser avec d'autres Shinigamis.**

**-Vous êtes frères?**

**-Pourquoi donc?**

**-Bah... vos yeux sont identiques... à tous d'ailleurs...**

**Gloups!**

**-Heu non, c'est juste un effet de lumière!**

**-Oh d'accord...**

**-Héhé...**

**-Oh mais attendez... Jenny, tu peux venir s'il te plait?**

**Une jeune femme arriva et la première lui tendit la photo. Elle pointa de son long doigt joliement vernis Will.**

**-C'est pas l'homme qui est venu la dernière fois? Tu sais, celui qui était venu un peu avant Noel!**

**-Oh! Oui c'est lui! **

**-Tu te souviens du parfum qu'il a acheté? Ce monsieur voudrait l'acheter.**

**-Hum... laisse moi voir dans les fichiers.**

**Elle alla derière la caisse et se baissa pour remonter avec une pochette qu'elle ouvrit.**

**-Alors... Décembre...le nom de cette personne?**

**-William T. Spears.**

**-Hum... ah le voilà! Tiens Anna.**

**Elle lui tendit la fiche et ladite Anna souris en voyant le parfum.**

**-Ah c'est normal qu'on ne l'ai pas trouvé.**

**-Il n'est plus en exposition, il faut le commander ou le demander précisemment. Jenny, il en reste en réserve?**

**-Oui sûrement. **

**-D'accord, merci. Restez ici, je vais vous le chercher.**

**Elle partit puis revint avec une petit paquet noir et un échatillon.**

**-Dites-moi...**

**Elle vaporisa sur un papier et lui fit sentir.**

**-Ah! C'est bien lui! C'est son parfum...**

**Grell prit le bout de papier et le regarda des étoiles plein les yeux.**

**-Vous semblez beaucoup aimer cette personne... votre petit ami peut être?**

**Grell passa de normal à rouge écrevisse en une fraction de seconde.**

**-Ooh! Will et moi, ensemble? Oh non! ... pas encore du moins...**

**-Je vois... et bien tenez! J'espère que ça lui fera bien plaisir et qu'il vous fera une belle surprise.**

**Grell fut prit d'une grande sympathie pour Anna et les larmes aux yeux il ne put s'empêcher de la serrer dans ses bras!**

**-Vous êtes adorable!**

**-Haha merci... repassez ici, je vous ferai des pris d'amis!**

**-Oh merci!**

**S'en suivit une petite discussion puis Grell paya le parfum.**

**-Au revoir Anna!**

**-Au revoir Grell, repassez me voir !**

**Il fit oui de la tête, en se disant qu'il la reverrai un jour peut être, et que ce jour là, il prendrait son âme... mais peu lui importait, à ce moment là, il était juste heureux d'avoir retrouvé le parfum de Will.**

**Quand il revint dans le monde des Dieux de la Mort, il se précipita dans les bureaux mais ne trouva personne...**

**-Mary... sauriez-vous où est Will?**

**-Monsieur William? Et bien il est partit! Il ne se sentait pas bien tout à l'heure, après que vous l'ayez embrassé...**

**-Fufufu~quel effet je te fais là, Willy! Bien merci, bonne journée!**

**-Vous de même... vous de même...**

**Grell passa en coup de vent chez lui prendre quelque chose et fila chez Will. Il ne frappa même pas, pusiqu'il entra encore par la fenêtre.**

**-Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill! Je l'ai!**

**Ledit Will sursauta à l'appel de son nom.**

**-Grell! Est ce que ça t'arrive de passer par la porte comme tout le monde?**

**-Hum oui des fois! Mais c'est pas l'important! Regarde!**

**Il sauta sur le lit où était allongé Will. A califourchon sur lui, il lui présenta le paquet!**

**-Alors!**

**Will se redressa sur les coudes et examina le paquet du regard.**

**-... oui, c'est lui.**

**-Yaah~ Bon allez, on continue!**

**Il montra à Will sa veste, qu'il avait prit chez lui et commença à la lui enfiler.**

**-Que fais tu enfin?**

**-La suite du marché! Tu as dit, je cite : "Je te donne le nom du créateur, tu le trouves, je le met et tu me rends ma veste" fin de citation. Tu m'as donné le nom du créateur, je l'ai trouvé, donc là tu le met!**

**-Oui mais pas besoin de me déshabiller pour ça!**

**-Si! Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose de spécial!**

**Une fois la veste mise il ouvrit le paquet et sortit le parfum qu'il lui tendit.**

**-Tiens!**

**-Oui oui... pff... tu es pénible quand même...**

**-Héhé! C'est comme ça qu'on m'aime!**

**-Oui, c'est bien ça le soucis...**

**William saisit le flacon et pressa le vaporisateur pour appliquer une dose contre son cou.**

**Il referma le flacon, le remit dans sa boîte et le posa sur sa table de nuit.**

**-Voilà, je l'ai mit. Merci pour le parfum, merci pour la veste et à demain grell, je suis fatigué.**

**-Il n'est que 14h!**

**-Je dois avoir attrapé quelque chose.**

**-... toi? Un dieux de la Mort... ne me dis pas n'importe quoi!**

**-Grell, le marché est bouclé! J'ai mis le parfum et tu m'as redonné ma veste.**

**-Oui mais...**

**Grell posa ses mains sur l'encolure de la veste et caressa le cou de Will d'un doigt.**

**-Je voudrai rester là à sentir ce parfum maintenant...**

**Ses yeux étaient inhabituellement vides, ils fixaient un point près du col. Et Will le remarqua.**

**-Ah... bon, je suppose que je peux bien faire ça.**

**-Hu?**

**William prit Grell par les mains et le tira à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.**

**-Comme ça, tu le sens, mon parfum...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(1)Et oui Harry Potter n'est pas le seul sur Terre à avoir les yeux verts... y'a moi d'abord XD**


	5. 4: Fond de flacon

Mot de l'auteur: Ceci est le dernier chapitre! Ce devait être un lemon mais... Ginette, mon inspiration, m'a lâchement abandonné la garce... donc peut être qu'un bonus viendra quand Ginette fera son come back pour cette fic. =) Merci à toutes mes lectrices et un bisou à Lime-with-lemon qui tente de traduire ma fic =)

Je sais qu'il est trèèèèèèèèèèèèès court... mais bon comme je l'ai dis, Ginette est partie en vacances u_u

**Jasmin Noir**

**Chapitre 4: le matin ou Will lui confia le parfum de sa veste**

**La tête nichée contre le cou de Will, Grell put sentir à volonté cette fragrance qu'il adorait.**

**Quiconque serait rentré dans la chambre aurait cru à un véritable couple.**

**Un couple, c'est que qui trottait dans la tête de Will depuis quelques temps. Et, à son grand étonnement, la seule personne avec qui il se voyait tout le temps, c'était Grell.**

**-Il doit bien y avoir une raison...**

**-Une raison à quoi?**

**-... A ce que je te laisse m'approcher de si près.**

**-Hihi! C'est parce que tu m'aimes!**

**-Hum, c'est peut être pour ça...**

**Il y eut un moment de silence où Grell se releva tout doucement et fixa Will.**

**-Will?**

**-Grell?**

**Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Grell lui attrapa les épaules et le secoua.**

**-Mais enfin, rendez-moi mon Willy! Sortez de ce corps! Il est à moi!**

**-Grell! Arrête de me secouer, c'est moi!**

**Les yeux de Grell s'étaient emplis de larmes et il serrait la veste de Will, froissant par la même sa chemise.**

**-Rendez-le moi...**

**-Mais te rendre quoi? Je suis là, c'est moi... qu'est ce que tu racontes...**

**Grell ferma les yeux et repartit se cacher dans le cou du Dieux de la Mort. Celui-ci se retrouva coi de la réaction du roux qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas. **

**Il referma ses bras autour de lui et tenta de le calmer.**

**-Écoute Grell, je suis pas très doué pour consoler les gens, alors si en plus tu m'aides pas, je peux rien faire !**

**-T'es pas le Willy que je connais... Willy ne m'aurait jamais laisser lui faire tout ce cirque!**

**-Pourtant je t'assure que c'est moi... j'ai juste...changé.**

**-Mais pourquoi!**

**-C'est de ta faute tout ça Grell! C'est toi qui m'a fait devenir comme ça! Y'a encore quelques jours, quand je pensais à toi c'était pour me rappeler de te corriger pour telle ou telle bêtise! Maintenant j'ai même plus à penser à toi, tu es toujours dans ma tête! C'est pas toi qui a besoin d'aide en fait, c'est moi! C'est moi qui part en live!**

**Il avait repoussé Grell et avait agrippé ses cheveux.**

**-Je ne sais plus quoi penser de toi et même de moi!**

**Grell le regardait psychoter dans son coin, puis, ayant la réponse à toutes les questions de Will, il lui prit les mains pour dégager son visage et s'avança pour l'embrasser.**

**-Je t'aime, Will...**

**Et il l'embrassa de nouveau. Grell passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et se colla à lui. Il avait bien l'intention de faire comprendre à Will qu'il était tout bonnement amoureux du roux. **

**Et il finit par le réaliser. Il glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Grell et le serra, tellement que leurs bouchent se retrouvaient presque encastrées l'une dans l'autre.**

**Il le fit basculer sur le côté et, petit à petit, il descendit, délaissant sa bouche pour sa mâchoire, son cou contre lequel il apposa une belle marque rouge...**

**-Ravi de voir que tu m'aimes aussi, Will...**

**.**

**Quand il ouvrit les yeux, certains de ses muscles étaient endoloris. Il s'étira pour chasser l'engourdissement de son corps mais il butta contre quelque chose. Il tourna la tête et analysa se qu'il voyait, à savoir son bras, recouverts de quelques griffures encore une peu rosées, sa main, ses doigts... et une mèche rouge.**

**Il se releva sur les coudes et admira le spectacle qui lui était offert.**

**Allongé sur le ventre, Grell, son corps nu seulement recouvert de moitié par le draps, laissait à la vue de Will le loisir d'observer, de dévorer ses courbes gracieuses et féminines.**

**Il passa un doigt curieux contre le dos laiteux, puis remonta jusqu'à sa nuque, son visage pour venir titiller ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses qu'il avait tant embrassé hier.**

**Will le regarda encore un peu puis se replongeât dans ses coussins. Il allait juste repartir dans ses songes quand une masse chaude vint se blottir contre lui.**

**-Bonjour Willy...**

**-Bonjour Grell. **

**Son ton était celui neutre et froid qu'il avait d'habitude, mais Grell savait qu'il était tout chaud à l'intérieur de lui.**

**Will se retourna et s'installa plus confortablement pour pouvoir accueillir Grell.**

**Les doigts du roux se promenaient doucement contre le torse de Will jusqu'à ce que celui-ci tende le bras vers sa table de nuit et attrapa le paquet laissé là la veille.**

**-Grell...**

**-Oui mon Willy?**

**-Tu sais, hier je t'ai dit que j'avais jeté mon parfum parce que je l'avais fini...**

**-Oui?**

**-C'est pas vrai. Il m'en reste encore pas mal... donc je te laisse celui-là.**

**Grell se releva et regarda le petit paquet.**

**-Tu es sûr?**

**-Tu n'en veux pas?**

**-Mais, ça veut dire que... enfin Will...**

**-Grell Sutcliff, reste avec moi jusqu'à la fin de notre éternité.**

**Il n'eut même pas besoin d'une réponse pour savoir que Grell était bien plus que d'accord avec ça. Le Dieux de la Mort se jeta dans ses bras, faisant tomber contre les draps encore froissés de la veille, le doux parfum qui avait engendré leur union.**

**.**

**.**

**Voilà c'est la fin... heu c'est tout XD merci encore =) **

**Rendez-vous à ma prochaine fic sur Kuroshitsuji dont l'intro devrait vite arriver =)**


End file.
